


I Am Villain

by Dolossum



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Hero Villain, Drama, Fallen Nobility, Humour, M/M, Multi, Romance later dates, Sans is not totally Dead, Transmigrating into Sans, Transmigration, Villain Sans, Villain Sans is not going to deal with Sans' normal life, Villain trying to get used to Sans' livelihood, language warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolossum/pseuds/Dolossum
Summary: Villain is a Fallen Noble executed without trial and died without mercy from the people he is thoroughly disappointed to. But somehow, he finds himself waking up even if it is not in an exciting note. Realizing that his soul may have been sent to a whole other world and a whole other person, he will need to deal with the fact that he has a new identity as the good-for-nothing skeleton monster, Sans.But he is not one to play the cards right. Not in his previous world, not in this one.With a task in hand to make things right, bring back whoever trashbag skeleton his soul is possessing, as well as getting involved deeply with the situation in the Underground, will he be able to get a piece of mind? Or is there another greater rule that he needs to follow and take the role as a villain all over again?Well, surely, he is not planning on playing by the rules any time soon.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 20





	I Am Villain

_'To think, in the end, it will still end up into a nightmare...'_

It was a fateful night, one of raging rain and unquenchable fire. The rush of rain was deafening to the ears, drowning the sound of screams and agony in the inside of the home that sheltered the once prestigious family. Flames were ablaze despite the downpour of rain—lighting up the area, but never helping the eyes to see through with full visibility.

The people of the kingdom surrounded the burning home like a ceremonial bonfire, eyes wide and spiteful as they blocked all sides like an angry swarm of meat shield. The torches that had been extinguished from the rain became a secondary weapon next to their blades and pitchforks, holding them firmly into their hands as they ready themselves to shed the blood of the evil that will never escape their grasps.

_Burn the evil,_ some chanted, _burn the wicked that sacrificed the many and the good. This kingdom needs no evil, nor does it need to rear more taint._

"You see this, Villain? These are the people that you have forsaken for your greed and sacrificed for your wicked deeds. What say you, man who bears the heart of a monster? What last words will you speak to redeem your tainted soul?"

Although the rain prevented his words to be heard clearly, the evil being judged somehow heard him rather clearly and simply looked up. Eyes trained on the golden hair that he used to admire, a sigh came out with disappointment reflecting from the clear green eyes. The Prince who brought justice to the kingdom and the young evil Duke who brought grief to his homeland....

_The only thing that is evil to a form of justice, is another form of justice._

"Your Royal Highness, what is there for me to redeem?" kneeling on the ground, held down on both sides by two heavily armored knights, the evil remained unfazed and unmoving. Green eyes that had been judged as evil looked at the cold blue ones with nothing but clarity. It was as if this situation was nothing of disadvantage to him. But truly, no matter how one would look, this evil man is already minutes close to his death. "What is there for me to bring light, when all that I spoke to become nothing but fools into the love they believed to be pure and true. My brothers and sisters, the faithful men that served our family, all are gone and consumed by the flames of this kingdom's judgement. The legacy of my ancestors and the graves of my kin have been razed into the ground and disgraced by the people that they have served for many generations. There is nothing left but empty words and useless hope. But I do wonder, Your Highness, do you truly believe that this foolish idea of eradicating my family will bring peace into the kingdom and the days that are to come?"

  
  


There was no point to plead or to redeem, the evil man knew that the mud he is forced to kneel will be tainted with his blood soon. All he could do is await for his end, both with dignity of a soldier that won the war even when he had lost multiple battles. It does not matter if the eyes of the masses that surround them bared into his soul judgmentally with nothing but spite, it does not matter if all of his glory were all in vain.

In the end, he had fulfilled the will of his parents and his ancestors. Evil may the kingdom claim him to be.

And this dignity is only seen as arrogance by the Prince who only moved only by his false will. A futile resistance to one's coming of death.

"Even until now, you still speak of such nonsense, Villain. Is your heart truly that tainted? Or maybe wars have destroyed your mind and soul that you do not realize the wrongs that you have done to the kingdom... to us... to the Saintess...? Did you forget your crimes? Of the blood that you shed for wealth and power? Has the light in your eyes become nothing but deceiving hope? Or is your belief warped that you think the existence of your family, the very ones that shed so much blood and pain for the many, will lead to the glory of the kingdom that you claimed delusionally? Tell me, old friend, tell me what your mind is thinking… why would you who failed my trust and beliefs so terribly, claim that the continued living of your wicked family will bring peace to the kingdom… the very kingdom your tainted heart has forsaken…?"

Then, there was silence. Green eyes that never faltered closed as not to disappoint himself further. giving one last sigh, the villain held his head high—the knights holding him down bringing in more pressure into his arms and shoulders to bring more pain and keep him still. But the villain kept his head high and neck bared for the sword that rested on the Prince's hilt. The cold wicked man that the kingdom condemned smiled for the first time after so many years.

"One could only learn once it is tainted with regret. How laughable, just to think, a man's words will weigh more once he has already left the world."

Villain. What a fitting name for him whose end will only be of condemnation and vain. His mother despised such a name, but his father simply gave in to fate and left him to carry a name of a man whose path will only be of sin.

He is a villain. A villain whose name will only be passed down to describe another sinner, and never the one who once served the kingdom faithfully.

And that fact, it will not matter.

He could only close his eyes and await for his death. But... but maybe... maybe one last hope for him to give. One last attempt to show his forgiveness to the executioner. He gives one last warning.

One last attempt to give the other a thought.

One last attempt to make the guilt weigh heavy.

"The Saintess is not the fragile flower that you know her to be. Her tears are poison, her heart is evil. Her schemes will soon be unveiled—"

A sudden surge of anger was brought into the Prince's heart the moment he had heard the wicked Duke spoke ill of the beloved Saintess of the country. Without a pause, the noble man pulled his sword from its sheath and swiftly brought an end to a friend that had tread into the wrong path. Blood sprayed along the rain and stained the ground as well as the Prince's valiant body.

But despite the execution of the kingdom's biggest villain, the downpour of rain became nothing but loud silence.

The Prince's burning blue eyes lost it's light as he watched the blood of the sinner mix in with the mud and puddle that the rain had brought. The people who were filled with fury felt their hearts calm and felt confusion, dropping the weapons and torches they had brandished to impede any evil that could have escaped.

Among the crowd, a feminine white figure made its way to the site where the execution had been held, red eyes filled with tears as she ran and stumbled in front of the decapitated body of the fallen Duke.

"Villain! O-oh! Oh my dear Villain...! You loved me so much that you stubbornly stood by your foolishness and crime...!" her loud voice and wailing could be heard echoing. But the usual pity for her crying form did not come, nor did any attempt of comfort come to her way. She crawled closer to the corpse, eyes catching the decapitated head that was still draining its blood. She wept and wept and crawled on her knees, arms reaching to the lifeless head. But before she could reach for it, her hand was cut off without her notice. Only did she react when blood sprayed out and pain became evident. She screamed, pain and confusion plaguing her countenance. She fell unto her back and watched as the Prince looked at her with anger that burned more fury than before. "Your H-Highness! It is me! Your beloved Saintess! Has—has your head become muddled from killing the villain—"

It was the wrong words to speak.

But it was enough words to completely wake up the Prince from what he was blind on.

With tears that were being washed away from the still pouring rain, the Prince once again raised his sword with a shaking hand. The Saintess pleaded for him to stop, to wake up, but she did not know that he had indeed woken up from the state he had been deluded into thinking to be true.

With blood will the spell be broken.

A loud agonizing scream pierced through the rain and a slash. In this fateful day the evil has been completely eradicated. But, in turn, lives have been sacrificed and blood has proved itself thicker in the rain that it has blessed.

The kingdom prevailed from their true strife. But for what cause? The rain could only rage on.

* * *

『☜︎✞︎☜︎☠︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ ✌︎☹︎☹︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👌︎☼︎✌︎✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ☝︎✌︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎👎︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎📪︎ 💧︎☟︎✌︎😐︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ 🕈︎☜︎☜︎🏱︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📬︎ 』

『💣︎✡︎ 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎📬︎📬︎📬︎』

『💣︎✡︎ 💧︎🕈︎☜︎☜︎❄︎ 💧︎🕈︎☜︎☜︎❄︎ 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎📬︎📬︎📬︎』

『✋︎💧︎ ✋︎❄︎ 💧︎☜︎☹︎☞︎✋︎💧︎☟︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎ 💣︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ✌︎💧︎😐︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎☝︎✋︎✞︎☜︎☠︎☜︎💧︎💧︎📬︎📬︎✍︎』

『✋︎❄︎ ✋︎💧︎ ✌︎☹︎☼︎✋︎☝︎☟︎❄︎ ✋︎☞︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👎︎⚐︎ ☠︎⚐︎❄︎📬︎ ✋︎ 🕆︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☼︎💧︎❄︎✌︎☠︎👎︎📬︎』

『❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ ❄︎✋︎💣︎☜︎📪︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 🕈︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ 👎︎☜︎☞︎✋︎☠︎✋︎❄︎☜︎☹︎✡︎ 👌︎☜︎ ☟︎✌︎🏱︎🏱︎✡︎📬︎』

『❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ ❄︎✋︎💣︎☜︎📪︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ ☹︎✋︎✞︎☜︎ ☞︎☼︎☜︎☜︎☹︎✡︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎⚐︎🕆︎❄︎ ✌︎☠︎✡︎⚐︎☠︎☜︎ ☟︎⚐︎☹︎👎︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 👌︎✌︎👍︎😐︎📬︎』

『☠︎⚐︎🕈︎📬︎📬︎📬︎』

『🕈︎✌︎😐︎☜︎ 🕆︎🏱︎📬︎』

Villain's eyes snapped wide open as he took a deep gasp of breath. His body was frozen still, shivering and glistened with cold sweat. No matter how much he had prepared himself from death, the body is just unable to deny the instincts that screams for survival. Having his head severed from his head, his body must have acted up against his will, but he simply just breathed in and out trying to calm both his heart and his nerve, although it seems that his shaking still wouldn't stop. But still, he seems to be alive, he can still feel his heart pulsing even when his eyes and senses seem to be acting strange at the very moment.

Calm down...

... he just needs to calm down...

But remembering the situation that he was in before his sight was forcebly robbed away along with what was supposed to be his life, he knew he needed to move and forced himself to stand. Which only made him slip into the side of his bed and roll for a moment before stopping and holding his tingling neck with his shaky hands.

No. It was sure, the blade cut through his neck. He can still feel it ghosting on his neck like an eerie sting, not painful but made his body shiver all the more from just the thought of how his head was severed off from the body. He breathed in and out, closing his eyes as he focused on his other senses to overcome his body's fear. He pressed unto his neck a little more, as if to give a form of comfort. It seems to be effective, the thumping in his chest stabilizing with him huffing small breathes when he had calmed from the hyperventilation that he did not even notice.

Still... when he lets go of his neck and leave it bare, his body would involuntarily shake. Could it be that he is afraid of his head falling off or being severed again? ...he would not blame himself, as the cold darkness that he blanked out into was an honestly terrifying experience that he had to pass through even if it was just a state of unconsciousness on his part.

Sighing through his nose, Villain opened his eyes once again and looked around. His vision was a little strange and blurry but it was manageable enough for him. Nothing bad, better than blindness or death. He sighed once again, hands slowly letting go of the neck which caused his body to keep shivering. But he does not have time to leave his body feeling vulnerable, so he slowly stood up and wobbled his way to the drawer across this messy room. _Stars, what is this horrid smell of ketchup?_ Villain shook his head, disgusted but could not afford to complain. He rummaged through the drawer, finding clothes and a silver key as well as trombones within it. Although clothes would be helpful as the clothes he is wearing reeks disgustingly of the condiment, he couldn't seem to find what he needs and could only pull out a long baggy black sweater, and pull out a dirty white color shirt in which he rips to make long pieces of fabric to use as a makeshift bandages that will be useful to bring pressure and keep his neck from being exposed.

His trembling is still there, but with some change of clothes and his neck no longer exposed, everything is bearable now. But he had discovered another problem at hand while he was changing his clothes.

He may or may not be dead. It depends if he is some sort of living dead like a ghoul or maybe a living skeleton with a soul that strangely resembles a heart... he is unsure, but when he noticed his boney hands as well as his skeletal body... maybe he had indeed died and some skilled magic user revived him out of his coffin if he even had any.

"So I am indeed dead. What a shame, I thought that His Highness had somehow woken up..." Villain sighed the third time since his 'revival', leaning into the drawer to rest his back and burned the image of the room he had woken up to.

Shabby.

Dirty.

Cluttered and dusty.

Stars above, is this a homeless man's room? Sleeping outside and in the forest is better than this mess, but then again dead men shouldn't speak. Especially one who has been condemned and stripped of their nobility—

“Acck…!”

There is no rest for the wicked. A sudden sharp pain hit his head and only intensified. He put his head in his hands, gritting his teeth as the sharp pain cracks into his head. Then, what followed brought more pain and confusion.

Are these… memories…?

Memories rushed in his head like a speedy film reel. It was about someone… someone who is not him, but he knows is him as well. It felt both right and wrong, too much information in his head that his nose bleed from the pressure. Some memories he could not register, but others were somehow forcefully ingrained in his head that he knew it was his in a way that he will not be able to sans.

He was Sans.

But he was Villain.

He was a skeleton monster.

But he was also a fallen human noble who had been executed for treason without a trial.

Unable to handle the throbbing pain in his head, the lights in his eyes blurred and died. The door of his room opened but he could only drown into the darkness as he watched his brother enter the room and rush to him. In his head, with both memories mixing in messily, he could only think of one thing as he lose his consciousness once more…

**_“Son of a fucking crotch-gobbler, why me again.”_ **


End file.
